This device is useful for those who travel considerably yet who wish to maintain a regular physical fitness regime because it permits the user to perform various exercise routines, either alone, or in combination with another exercise device and can be assembled for use or disassembled for transport because it comprises a number of tubular elements joined together by easily operated connectors such as bolts and wing nuts.
Exercising devices for performing generally similar routines are known but in each case, they lack certain advantages exhibited by the applicants' device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,623 discloses a circular trampoline provided with a circular canopy from which are suspended several freely swinging trapeze bars; these do not provide the support necessary for controlled jumping or running-in-place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,592 discloses a framework to be clamped to the headboard of a bed for holding the feet when performing sit-ups; it does not assist in performing other routines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,561 discloses a framework for performing shoulder stands and knee hangs. In another position sit-ups can be performed but only with the legs bent at the knees and, with the addition of tubular elements it may serve as parallel bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,373 discloses primarily a pair of low parallel bars, with sliding mats for performing leg stretching exercises as well as several other routines. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,132, there is shown a trampoline with an elevated springboard at one end; it is also provided with a pivoted bar which permits the user to jump over the springboard from the trampoline bed so as to similar a fall on the adjoining floor, or ground. U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,049 discloses a foldable framework which supports a resilient rebounding bed, or springboard and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,009 discloses an arrangement for attaching the coil springs of a trampoline bed to the supporting framework and for providing cushions to prevent the user's feet from accidentally falling through the spaces between the springs.